


'Sit down,I'll get it.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [53]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bang Chan & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Dropped Pencils, Inspired by the On Track MV, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Pencil, Seo Changbin-centric, Stray Kids are high school students, Texting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 5





	'Sit down,I'll get it.'

**11:24 AM**

**Chan:** _Are you even paying attention in class right now?_

 **Felix:** _Well I was_

 **Felix:** _Up until you texted me_

 **Felix:** _And I had get to my phone to look at your text and then reply to you_

 **Chan:** _You say that like you haven't been sneaking onto Twitter for the entire class_


End file.
